On The Road
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: Kendall and Carlos decide to drive up to James' parents lake house to see him. It's all good but Carlos is driving and the boy isn't the best driver around and Kendall is actually in fear for his life.


Kendall still didn't know why Carlos was the one driving. He was easily distracted, talked constantly, and had the worse music ADHD that he had ever come across. He danced in the drivers seat as he chatted animatedly about the directions that James had told them.

"Yeah, we don't need those! I totally know where we are! I can get us there in no time!"

Kendall looked down at his phone at the directions and back at the Latino, "You sure? He was pretty clear to stick with-"

"No! I totally got this! I remember the directions by seeing them as I go anyways. Trust me, once you're in the car with Mr. Diamond, you make it a point to remember the directions in case he gets in an accident...guy drives like a bat out of hell...",the boy then made a face as if he was trying to picture just that. Bat out of hell.

Kendall rolled his eyes and unplugged his ipod from the dock and started looking for another song to listen to. They had been listening to the same artist for an hour now. Time for a change.

"...that's new..."

The blonde looked up quickly to see Carlos furrow his eyebrows as he looked around as they drove down a long road, farm land on each side. Kendall didn't know that there were still farms around this place. Then again, he had no idea where they were. Just to be safe he looked at the directions that James had told them before messing with the ipod again, "You sure you know where you're going?" Carlos nodded, s mil on his face as he tried to reassure Kendall, "Yeah! Totally! Up here is going to be a turn over the tracks..." They passed by one and Kendall watched it as they drove by.

"Was that one it?"

"No. The one we want has this gas station next to it. There's also this broken down shed too."

Kendall was scared of how certain Carlos was. The guy couldn't remember to do his homework, wore a helmet most times, and he could remember all these complicated directions? Their there was a god or he was in the deepest circle of Hell.

And just like he had said, there was a pass over the rail road tracks by a gas station and a shed that had seen better days.

They drove and Kendall kept glancing at Carlos, afraid that at any minute the guy would go 'oops! wrong way!' or 'I don't know where we are...', but he never did. Each time Kendall was certain they were lost in the middle of nowhere, the Latino some how got them back on track by making a few turns and VIOLA! they were okay.

"...dude...slow down..."

"We've been in here for hours! I want to hurry up and get to James's lake house! I'm bored!",Carlos whined, leaning forward on the steering wheel, chin resting on it as he drove straight. Kendall sighed and checked the time. James said that they should arrive at one thirty. It was now two.

"One thirty my ass..."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the older boy before he picked a new song. Carlos really needed some new songs. When they got back (if they managed to do so) he was going to update his music selection.

3000 songs and nothing to listen to.

"We're suppose to get to Monticello within-"

"Ooh! There it is!"

Kendall yelped as the car came to a stop and suddenly took a sharp turn to the left, "CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"...I know that road!"

The blonde ran a hand down his face, letting out a groan, "You're going to kill me before we even get there!"

"...I'll take you to the hospital after we get to James's."

"...thanks for the consideration..."

Carlos smiled, looking away from the road, "No problem, Ken!"

"CARLOS! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Oh! Right!",Carlos looked back at the road. Kendall took a deep breath and leaned the seat back, if he didn't look at the road or Carlos, things would be okay.

Then his cell rang. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was James.

"Help me..."

He heard James chuckle and glared at the ceiling of the car, "Where are you guys? You're suppose to be here by now..."

"Carlos is following his own directions..."

"I didn't make them up!",Carlos whined and slumped in his seat. Kendall ignored him, "We might get there in, oh, six more hours and-"

"Oooh! We're on 441 now!"

Kendall sat up, looking at the road, and lord behold, they were, "...or six minutes, you know, whatever." James snickered, sensing Kendall's astonishment, "I'll see you guys in a few then!"

~3 Days Later~

"...I don't see the road..."

"Of course you don't."

"...I think we passed it.."

"We didn't pass it."

"We missed it! I'm certain and-",Carlos pulled over and crossed his arms, concentration on his face. Kendall sighed and put his head in his hands.

Not. Again.

"Carlitos...we didn't miss the turn..."

"No...I don't see it...I know we can just take that other road that I know and we can be home in no time! This way is taking too damn long!"

Before Kendall could protest again the car was being pulled back onto the road and turning back around, speeding down the long empty road.

Kendall wanted to just get home. He was sore and tired. Spending a few days at the Diamond's lake house really took a lot out of him. He would have taken a nap, but he was afraid that if he took a nap that he would never wake up again because they got in a wreck.

With Carlos's driving, you never knew what happened.

He had heard the story James told him about the one time Carlos had driven with him in the car. The car still had the dent in it.

"Carlos...I don't remember-"

"I do!"

"...why can't I drive?"

"Because you don't have your license yet!"

Kendall grumbled a bit at the fact. He hated that he was the youngest. He was old enough to get his license, but with a protective mother, it was hard to convince her that he deserved to get it. They didn't drive a lot really. Usually they had a limo or a taxi or everything they really needed was in walking distance.

"I want to hurry up and get home!"

"I'm working on it!",Carlos whined, matching his tone and slumping in the seat. Kendall could see that he was tired too. His stomach growled and he hugged his stomach as Carlos muttered a 'I'm fucking hungry'.

"We need to find food..."

"Yeah, but there aren't any food places nearby..."

"James said there's a Taco Bell in the square..."

"The square is a while a way. If we don't find a place soon, I'm taking the twenty, pulling into a drive way, and asking people if we can have their food.",Carlos nodded at one of the few houses on the highway to hell they had passed. Kendall laughed and pat his shoulder, "We don't need to do that."

_Hopefully..._

~Hour Later~

"God damn!"

"I think I need to turn around..."

"Carlos!"

"What!? I know where we are, I just think we need to...wait!"

Kendall jumped a bit at the sudden outburst (Carlos hadn't made one in an hour, it was a new record) and looked around, "What? Food?"

"What? No! Where we want to be is just down that road! We we over the train tracks too far down the line! See right...THERE!",he pointed as they passed a pass over the train tracks, "is where we were suppose to get off. See, that's where we went over the other day!",he was now bouncing in his seat, "We're almost home!"

"Oh thank god...I hope you're right!"

Carlos pouted, "No faith..." Kendall shrugged with a smile and pulled out his phone, "I'm calling Logan and telling him we're almost home."

As soon as Logan answered Carlos let out a loud 'AH HA! TOLD YOU!' as they entered a familiar part of town.

"...hello?",Logan sounded somewhat scared to answer the phone after that. Kendall shook his head, "Hey, it's me. We're almost back. Carlos didn't get us lost." Logan laughed, "Of course not. He has a great sense of direction."

"Huh? You already know that?"

"Yeah, why do you think I always pair up with him when we got into the city?"

"I always thought it was to keep an eye on him so he didn't get lost."

"I keep an eye on him so I don't get lost."

Now it made sense. Kendall sighed and shook his head, "We'll be back in a few minutes. Have you heard from James?"

"He called awhile ago, said you two were on an adventure. Now I understand."

"Ha ha."

"INTERSTATE! I TOLD YOU I'D FIND IT!"

Kendall smiled a bit, "We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you then."

Kendall hung up and looked at Carlos who looked like he was doing a dance in his head.

"Next time, I drive."


End file.
